Crave
by pluushie
Summary: Satisfaction guaranteed. PWP. Pure lemon.


All standard disclaimers apply.

Notes:I got bored. Un-beta'd, because it's just sex.

Information:

ANIME: Naruto  
>UNIVERSE: Modern<br>CHARACTERS: Sasuke-17, Hinata-16  
>GENRE(S): Romance<br>RATING: M/R  
>WARNINGS: Sex.<br>SUMMARY:

Satisfaction guaranteed. PWP

* * *

><p><span>Crave<span>  
>a pluushie story<p>

He smirked as she skirted around the sidewalk leading towards his house. She twiddled with her own keychain as he unlocked the door, taking precautions as to peer into the darkness of his house and check to see if anyone was home. Once determining the coast was clear, he gently took her hand in his and guided her into the house. She tapped the door, allowing it to squeak almost inaudibly shut. She flicked off her high heels, bending over and allowing them to dangle from her fingers as he led her up the stairs. She could barely contain her giggles, and he shushed her.

Once they entered into his room, he locked the door. She tossed away her heels, inhaling deeply as he snaked his arms around her waist, pushing her backwards onto his bed, pressing her into the mattress. Her hair fanned on the pillow. Her expression was tensed, though her eyes were phosphorescent with anticipation.

He began with her jeans. The button first, then the zipper. He pulled them off slowly, watching as her long, smooth legs were exposed inch by inch. She kicked them off, allowing them to land heavily onto the floor with a soft thud. Her legs tangled around his hips, allowing them to grind against her core. He hissed, pinning her down. His lips crashed against hers, and she emitted a soft moan as his tongue writhed into her mouth, dueling against hers until she was forced to succumb. Breathless, she allowed him to do with her as he pleased.

Satisfied with her obedience, he slowly lifted his shirt over her head. The girl beneath him whined, latching onto his shoulders and bringing their chests together. She kissed his neck softly, sucking on his collar. Her warm tongue massaged the flesh there.

He groaned softly into her ear. His hand crept beneath her shirt, squeezing her breast. She purred, arching her back, begging him to continue. He skillfully reached behind her, unclasping her bra with one motion of his fingers. The garment was loose around her chest. He pushed up her shirt, weaving her arms out of the strap to remove it entirely, though he allowed the shirt to stay.

He moved down, noticing that her large eyes were following his movements, almost entranced. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, watching as she squirmed with pleasure, biting her lip to suppress her own noises. He continued, licking, and then eventually sucking. Her gasps and moans increased with volume. His mouth enveloped her breast entirely, one occupying the other breast, and the other creeping downwards.

His left hand crept between her legs, teasing her entrance through the fabric of her underwear. The area was wet—he could feel it on his fingers. The girl beneath him whimpered softly, her gasps and pants driving him insane.

He smirked, mouth moving towards her other breast. The girl wailed when he bit down softly, now gently fingering her through the soaking wet cloth.

"M-More..." she demanded. "Please... I can't wait."

That was all the motivation he needed. He lifted his weight off of her, pulling out his erect penis. She stared at it, dumbfounded, mouth slack with lust. He wiggled his hips, until they were positioned over her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair, urging her face towards his member. She looked up at him, mouth opening. Slowly she began to suck. He threw his head back, eyes closing. He struggled against his own self control as he slowly pushed himself into her mouth. The girl's small mouth couldn't take him in whole, he knew. But she tried, swallowing, allowing him to move his hips.

A few shallow thrusts later, he pulled out, panting. Shimmying down a bit, he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned softly, legs winding around his waist again. He could feel the head of his penis pressing against her wet core, though her underwear was still in between.

He smirked at her, watching her expression as he slowly pressed the tip against the spot between her legs. Her lips parted slightly, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed pink. She rolled her hips against his, tossing her head to the side as she moaned loudly.

Again, he continued to press against this spot. The same reaction.

He leaned down, kissing her lips, lacing her tongue with hers, sloppily sucking on her neck and collarbone, and nipping on her ear. "You ready?"

She nodded fervently. For the first time, his eyes tore from hers as he slid her panties down her legs, tossing them onto the floor. He held her legs apart. The girl gasped as he dropped his weight onto her. He lifted his chest slightly, kissing her softly as he slowly prodded against her entrance.

The girl writhed, whimpering softly as he pushed himself in. First the tip. His brows knitted with pleasure, he growled softly, biting her lip before forcing his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her moans against his lips.

Inch by inch he entered slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside. The girl beneath him cried out, nails clawing at his back. He pulled out, and then slowly pushed back in again. Propping himself up he watched her with each thrust. She was looking back at him, face flushed, lips bruised, moaning his name.

_Fuck_.

His thrusts sped up. His hips audibly thudded against hers as he slammed himself inside of her, tearing apart her walls as he relentlessly continued to force himself in and out of her. The girl beneath him was utterly powerless, legs almost numb as he pounded her into the bed. Her moans and whimpers were nearly cries by now. He silenced her with a kiss, holding onto her hips as he continued.

"Ah!" she cried as he hit a particular spot inside of her. "I'm cumming! Nnn..."

"Fuck," he swore softly, going as hard as he could, trying to go as deep as he could.

He felt her walls contract around him, and her nails dug into her back.

She arched her back off the mattress, and cried out his name as she came.

_More_.

He flipped her onto her stomach, and she whined for a few moments, until she felt him penetrating inside of her again. She gasped, the new position painful. She clutched the sheets until her knuckles were white, moaning into the pillow as he fucked her roughly from behind.

He held onto her ass, holding it in place. He moaned softly, quickening in pace. He bit his lip, grunting as the girl's cries escalated.

"S-Stop... Stop I'm gonna—Ah..." she breathed as she hit another orgasm again, eyes closing in bliss.

Her walls tightened around him again, and he groaned. Despite the girl's protesting whines, he allowed himself a few more hard thrusts until he finally climaxed, releasing himself deep inside of her.

He gasped as he came, squeezing her ass. He shuddered, pulling out. The girl's legs finally gave out, and she fell onto her stomach, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She rolled over, allowing him to lay on top of her, his head pillowed against her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair idly, fondly.

He looked up at her, pecking her on the lips before he allowed himself to give in to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span>Yum.

Review :).


End file.
